michigantechstudentlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Student Organizations
For a full list of all Registered Student Organizations at Michigan Tech go to http://www.sa.mtu.edu/stulife/stuorg/. It's easy for anyone to get a brief description of all the organizations at Michigan Tech from the database, what this section is about is giving a deeper look into what the many opportunities the Michigan Technological University Student Organizations can offer you during your time at this University. Service Organizations "I never knew the amount of good that I could do in this community until I got involved. More then that, I never knew that there was so many opportunities!! Talking about the many things that I've done with my organization to other people has proven to me that I have the chance to do many amazing things. I hope that others who have the drive to give back to their community get involved and do whatever they can to make this community a better place." ---Marc Starnes Fraternities "I'm not the first member of my family to go Greek; both my father and my sister were part of the Greek community at Michigan Tech, but I didn't end up joining the same fraternity as my father. I talked about this in-depth with him and he told me that no organization is obviously better than the other, no values stand above the rest. Just because an organization fit him 20 years ago doesn't mean it will fit me as well. We all change over time, even organizations; it's all about finding where I fit it and am happy. I might have not been able to pick my first family, but I can pick my second." ---Paul Valencia[1] Governance Organizations Sororities Michigan Tech Sororities One of the strongest foundations of Greek Life, fraternity and sorority membership connects college students to others in a unique way through the sharing of similar values and experiences. Whether it is participating in fraternity or sorority activities, studying, or just hanging out, fraternities and sororities provide college students with a much needed support network to transition to college and develop lifelong friendships. Arts and Culture :These organizations provide promotion of cultural life to the campus and community at Michigan Tech. The organizations are structured to provide closer relationships and an exchange of knowledge. Established to organize and coordinate social activities among culturally diverse students and enhance academic excellence among group members. Programming and Social :Programming and social clubs and groups cover a wide range of interests and activities. Many of them are sports and activity oriented, but all have a primary goal of getting peers with similar interests acquainted. Quite a few groups are currently active and cover quite a few popular interests. However, any student can create a new group or club quite easily. All that a student needs to do is recruit ten members and then fill out the necessary paper work.[2] / Honors Michigan Tech has 54 academic and honors organizations on campus. There is a professional organization for almost every major on campus, and you can join professional organizations that aren't specific to your major. Many honors organizations require an invitation. [https://www.banweb.mtu.edu/pls/owa/stuorg.STU_ORG_DATA.p_list?orderby=cat#Academic%20/%20Honors Academic/Honors Organizations "Student organizations are tremendous for professional development. Classes may give you the knowledge necessary for success in your career, but organizations give you the opportunity to learn leadership and communication skills. Being the president of a professional academic organization has allowed me to attend a national conference, develop professional publications and network with classmates and professors in a way that a classroom setting could never provide." -- Stephen Anderson, Society for Technical Communicators Student Chapter[3] Many academic and honors organizations maintain a service ethic and operate in that capacity as well. "You can never appreciate indoor plumbing without using a latrine for a week. You will never appreciate clean drinking water until you turn on the faucet and know its contaminated. And you can't understand need until you meet people who have no other alternative. EWB has opened the world for me, and given me the power to make it better." -- Kelli Whelan Engineers Without Borders[4] Sports There are currently 17 club sports groups active at Michigan Tech.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michigan_Tech_Student_Life#cite_note-4 [5] Each one focuses on gathering students who desire to play a particular sport primarily for enjoyment rather than competition. These differ from the sports clubs in the Programming/Social category. The club sports group's intention is to play such sports together versus creating a social group for students that competitively play sports. If a student enjoys playing a sport for fun they may want to consider joining a club sports group. Other Interests Religious Religious organizations on campus range from many different denominations of Christianity and the Muslim faith, to the Pastafarians. Religious Organizations And remember, if they don't have one for you, you can always get a group of six people together and start your own group. How to start your own organization "Being part of Campus Crusade for Christ has given me a body of believers that I have had the priviledge to form deep relationships with, minister to our campus with, and grow in the depth of my love and faith in Jesus Christ with. The relationships that I have made and invested in within Crusade are ones that will last long after we have moved on from Tech. I have grown immensely since arriving at Tech as a first-year by being challenged to step out in faith and pursue Christ above all else and by being loved unconditionally by my brothers and sisters in Christ." -- Mike Nienhaus [6] Miscellaneous